


Regency

by Mieldyne



Series: The OTHER Other Collection [1]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Crossdressing, Dress Up, Fluff, Historical Dress, M/M, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axl convinces Zero to dress up like a princess for him. Abandoned work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regency

**Author's Note:**

> Set before X8, while Axl and Zero are still trying to get comfortable knowing each other, in this case intimately. Also, based on some RPs with a friend, where Zero is given the nickname ‘princess’ by Axl. There was more to it but I got real sick of this quick so... have some cute.

It took quite a while for Zero to give up resisting and give into Axl’s request. He had tried to convince him to let it go, even though he was used to being called ‘princess’ by the ex-assassin a lot. But eventually he would hear it slip from Axl with _other people_ around. And sometimes he wasn’t as quick as he wanted to hush Axl. Luckily, no one picked up on this or bothered with him about it. Nor did anyone else call him princess, and it didn’t reach X. Which was a relief, since X was the last person he wanted to know about his secret life with Axl.

“You _have_ to stop trying to use that nickname out in the open.” Zero demanded from his seat, stripped of all his armor and cleaned up, his hair having been tamed by… whatever Axl did to it. It must have been some industrial grade fabric softener or something since no known conditioner could fully contain Zero’s sun colored mane.

“Sorry, Zero. It just slipped!” Axl was with him, of course, who was standing behind him and calmly brushing the long synthetic strands. The young reploid sounded sincere, though guilty, since there were multiple offences of this. But Zero would find it in him to forgive Axl, making a soft gasp when the redhead grabbed him from behind and gently held him. He felt his hair being pushed aside and lips on his shoulder and neck, making his core flutter.

“Mm, you’re forgiven…” Zero whispers, leaning against Axl as he felt a gloved hand reach up and turn his head towards Axl, so they could share a tender kiss. _Most definitely forgiven_. After hearing that, Axl grins against their lips just before breaking away reluctantly, leaving Zero to gaze longingly afterward. He knows what’s going to come next, and quietly follows Axl over to a set three mirrors in a half circle. The bedroom they were using was actually part of a generated virtual reality setting, using one of the many terminals for their nonsense. They had covered for it already, so they didn’t worry about it at all.

The generated area that was created from set specifications was of a regency era styled manor. They both agreed it was a calming and inspiring setting, and at least didn’t make Zero feel any more nervous than he was. It also fit the theme of the costumes that where picked out as well, having to be made specifically for their bulky robot bodies. Not to mention having to have it ordered with accuracy for the setting, even though neither of them had any clue about what it was like during the early 19th century…

“I’m actually glad we agreed on this.” Zero spoke up as he stood in front of the mirrors, listening carefully when his comrade had returned to his side.

“I didn’t want any surprises.” He had closed his eyes after he began standing there, not sure if he wanted to see the costume just yet, let alone see himself in it. A brush of soft material against his cheek made Zero cautiously flutter an eye open.

“But there can be fun in surprises, Zero. You should give it a try more often.” Axl whispered into his ear cone, bringing the custom made dress in front of him and watching the hem fall from being released. The dress was a brilliant red and had an empire waist and short, puffy sleeves like the sketch order had described. But it was much more beautiful in detail than the sketch showed, being made of soft, embroidered machine net and had matching built-in silk underskirt. The length of the dress touched the floor and had a low neckline, obviously to show off a pair of breasts that Zero did not have, so the bust was flat with no extra fabric. The surprise was that Zero actually liked it a lot, even lifting a hand to catch the fabric and lift it between his fingers.

“It’s beautiful…” Zero commented slowly, turning around to face Axl, who gave him a bright smile.

“ _You’re_ beautiful. I think it’ll suit you a lot.” The ex-assassin replied and then rolled up the regency dress after unfastening it, silently waiting for Zero to comply. It’s time to get dressed now, and Zero swallowed hard, expressing how nervous he still was. But he raised his arms anyway after a moment’s hesitation and allow Axl to help him into the garment, sleeves first and then his head while threading his golden hair through the neckline. Zero closed his eyes again for a moment as the fabric fell all around him and he turned around for Axl to fasten the back – which had a strong modern zipper along the spine.

The makers of this dress were highly skilled, having given enough ease into the dress for a reploid as well as it still being closely fit. It fit Zero like a glove, as he’s able to see once he opens his eyes again and spots himself in the mirrors. This… actually wasn’t so bad. Of course Zero wouldn’t want to do it more than once (or twice…) but it was still nice, and didn’t look comical, much like he had thought. Axl seemed to approve of this, as his hands were already all over him.

“Hey, hey now… you need to wait until you’re all dressed up too.” He reminded Axl, reaching back to pat him on the head as he slipped out of his partner’s grip. Zero was a little relieved that the dress only _dusted_ the ground in the front, having a short train in the back so he could walk without having to gather the front. Tripping was the last thing on his mind as he crosses his arms over his chest, only for Axl to gently push them down and hand him a pair of silk opera length gloves.

“Sure thing, but you’re not done yet yourself, princess. Let the maid put your hair up as I get into my costume.” Axl giggles and then backs off reluctantly, reaching over to a fancy ottoman nearby which held the boxes that held their costumes inside and removed his. He whistles, calling forth a traditional maid created from the hologram terminal. Zero sat down on the ottoman once the boxes were moved to let the data-maid quickly and skillfully wrap his hair up into a braided bun style. He put the gloves on during the while, and he caught a glimpse of Axl in the corner of his eye. The newgen had take his place up at the mirrors and began to dress himself after recalling his armor. Zero couldn’t resist watching Axl, and tries to turn his full attention to him even after the data-maid was now putting on his makeup – another thing they agreed he’d do.

The costume they picked out for Axl was a custom uniform from the same era as the dress. It featured a dark navy, military-styled tailcoat complete with silver buttons, a few medals, epaulets and a four corded aiguillette. The tailcoat sported a square-edged swallowtail with red accents, much like Axl’s usual armor, and black pantaloons tucked into knee-length black leather riding boots. Zero resisted the urge to lean around the data-maid before she could get a chance to finish his face, and stares with interest via the corners of his blue eyes. Axl just looked really, _really_ good in that. Especially when he buttoned up the coat and slipped his hands into short, white colored gloves. Axl checked himself over in the mirror, and smoothed out the snug fit around the neck. By the time he did that, the data-maid finished up Zero’s hair and makeup and moved over to the newgen. That was when Zero’s and Axl’s eyes met again, and the blonde had to look away bashfully. Axl did nothing but smile as he crouched partially so the (tiny!) maid could brush and slick back his thick red hair into a neater ponytail at the base of his neck, smoothing away his flyaway fringe with gel.

“That’s a _really_ good look for you, Zero.” Axl complimented his companion, and makes an approving sound towards the maid once he is able to stand straight again and check once more in the mirror. He catches Zero in the reflection as well, whose gaze returned to stare at his backside. Axl shooed away the maid back into the terminal and turned around, and paced his steps over to Zero.

“Now you look more like an actual princess.” 

Axl spoke calmly, bowing and offering his arm to Zero in an attempt to act ‘gentlemanly’ – all while expressing a charming smile. Zero didn’t hesitate to intertwine his arm with Axl’s as he stood up, his face already tinged with pink.

“This is ridiculous…” Zero breathed out, trying not to touch his face with his opposite hand as he allowed his companion to walk him out of the room. And Axl spun him around and kissed him, brushing the edge of his jawline as he did so.

"Nonsense. You should wear a dress more often, princess..."

Zero closed his eyes and smiles, saying nothing more until they exited the room and joined the rest of the holograms in dance.


End file.
